Cuenta regresiva
by Paola di Roccanera
Summary: Un desafío a escritores aficionados puede derivar en interesantes historias. En este caso algo que comenzó como un drabble, pero que ya va en algo más. Espero que alguien más recoja el guante.
1. Chapter 1

**Hace un tiempo encontré en The Meta Picture una imagen extraída de Tumblr, en la que se proponía escribir una historia basada solo en este hecho: todas las personas nacemos con un contador en el brazo, que marca los años, meses, días, horas minutos y segundos que faltan para encontrar a nuestra alma gemela.**

** Así que lanzo el desafío en este sitio, ocupando los personajes que queramos. Por favor, ahorrémonos las historias demasiado obvias, tratemos de ser originales.**

* * *

El sol se pone en el horizonte a medida que camina por ese parque a la orilla del mar. Se sentía animada, y la brisa se llevaba sus cabellos y ondeaba su vestido blanco ribeteado de azul. Una repentina ráfaga casi arranca el sombrero que le cubre. Mira su contador: 5 minutos y 23 segundos.

Luego de toda su vida esperando a esa persona adecuada, con la que pasaría el resto de su existencia, está a punto de ocurrir. Siente esas mariposas en el estómago, las manos húmedas por los nervios. Ha estado esperando este momento, muchas veces pensó que el contador se había equivocado, que había conocido a la persona correcta, pero no era así. Vio como a veces se detenía el contador de alguien, y que ese alguien se abandonaba a la locura y el dolor. Rogaba que eso jamás ocurriera, sería demasiado doloroso, algo definitivo.

Siguió caminando, tratando de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón. Miró nuevamente el contador: 1:09. Ya casi era el momento. Trató de ver si había alguien cerca, a lo lejos había gente, pero no: estaban a demasiada distancia y no había forma que llegara cerca de ellos en tan poco tiempo. 0:34. Aunque no quisiera su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. 0:21. Siguió caminando con paso decidido hacia su destino. 0:06 Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. 0:02 Vuelve a mirar el contador. 0:00 Un sonido agudo indica el fin de la espera.

Levanta la mirada, se encuentra con unos verdes ojos enmarcados por rubio cabello que le miran algo incrédulos y con un gesto de extrañeza.

-Hola… -siente que su corazón se detiene. No era lo que esperaba. No era ese gesto

-Hola –Su voz suena algo fría- eres extraña. Sí, te ves linda, pero… tu cabello verde es extraño, tu piel parece transparente, tus ojos de un azul irreal. No pareces humana. Yo… lo siento. No puedo –Solo escucha el sonido de pasos que se alejan y un motor que se pierde en la distancia.

Su corazón estalla en mil pedazos, las piernas no le obedecen, aún está la sonrisa congelada en su rostro y una lágrima cae mientras la oscuridad le rodea, acabándose su esperanza con el último rayo de sol que deja la tierra.

* * *

_No siempre las cosas terminan como esperamos. Pero esto, es solo una historia. No creo en almas destinadas a estar para siempre juntas, creo en que dos personas toman la determinación de trabajar para construir algo, de mantenerlo contra toda dificultad. Es algo recíproco, en que se deben establecer prioridades. En este relato, ninguna de las dos tenía las prioridades claras: una Michiru que pensaba que todo ocurriría por magia. Una Haruka que buscaba alguien más de su gusto, no alguien tan diferente. A ambas les faltaba madurar, quien sabe? Aún puede haber un segundo capítulo, no está todo escrito ;)_

_No te lo tomes personal, solo que hoy me duele aún. Y ya sabes, algo de stress durante la semana, no dormí bien, y mañana vuelvo al trabajo. No es una buena combinación. Sé que se me pasará más pronto que tarde, estaré bien. Y ya dije, no está todo escrito, yo soy quien escribe mi historia._


	2. Chapter 2

**No quiero dejar esta historia con ese final, creo que se merecen algo mejor, no? Muchas gracias a LIGIez B, a The Eternal Voyager y a Aidan Ross por sus reviews. Y también a las 8 personas que leyeron este fic desde China, a quienes lo leyeron desde Serbia, Islandia y Malasia. Realmente me sorprendieron. Agradecería que me dejaran un review.**

* * *

Camina con prisa cargando su pesada mochila llena de libros, además del estuche de un violín en su mano. A pesar de que ha pasado las semanas, aún resuenan en sus oídos esas palabras: "No pareces humana. Yo… lo siento. Lo siento…"

Ni siquiera se detuvo a decir hola, solamente fue juzgada por su aspecto, aunque la verdad nunca se imaginó ser rechazada por eso. Escucha una voz que la llama:

-¡Michiru, espérame!

Se gira y ve a otra chica llevando a cuestas no solo una mochila, sino un gran estuche de violoncello.

-¿Sabes? Desde ese día en que se detuvo tu contador, no has vuelto a ser la misma. Andas como en la luna.

-Murasaki, ya te dije, no debe ser cierto eso del alma gemela. Solo es un contador que se detiene.

-¿Y no me vas a decir cómo era, al menos?

-No. Apurémonos, ¿sí? No quiero llegar tarde al ensayo.

Siguen caminando hacia las salas de música de esa universidad.

-Escuché que hay un pianista nuevo, algunas andan locas por él. Dicen que es muy guapo.

-Eso me trae sin cuidado, solo necesito alguien con quien tocar. Espero que tenga talento.

-Ya veremos. Dicen que es de ingeniería.

-Para variar, en el grupo solo somos de letras y arte… Olvidé pedir un libro, tengo que volver, no demoraré mucho. Da vuelta sobre sus pasos, caminando rápidamente casi sin prestar atención a quien pasa por su lado, de pronto un vislumbre tan rápido como una exhalación le congela la sangre: ese mismo cabello color arena, esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas pasa como un rayo a su lado.

-No puede ser… me estoy volviendo loca… -una amarga sonrisa brota de sus labios mientras se deja caer en un escaño. Se reclina hacia atrás y deja que el sol que se filtra entre las ramas acaricie su rostro.

Cuando calcula que ya debiera estar de vuelta de la biblioteca, se pone de pie y se dirige hacia las salas de ensayo: si hay un tema que deteste, es "lo guapo que es el pianista-violinista-violoncelista nuevo". ¿Acaso las otras chicas no tienen más tema? Llega a la sala de ensayo, se detiene al escuchar los acordes del piano, casi puede ver las manos que se mueven ágiles como mariposas sobre las teclas. Sí, definitivamente el pianista nuevo tiene talento. Abre la puerta, y ve que se ha formado un corro que rodea el piano. Deja su mochila al lado de su asiento, abre el estuche, toma su violín, lo acomoda sobre su barbilla, cierra los ojos y se une a la melodía.

-Muy bien, jóvenes, pero ahora tenemos ensayo para la próxima presentación –interrumpe el director- aparentemente se ha formado un buen dúo. Michiru, tu pianista se llama Haruka, Haruka, ella es Michiru.

Se gira hacia el piano, los demás estudiantes se separan y se le detiene el corazón porque quien está sentada frente al teclado, es esa persona de cabellos dorados y mirada inquisidora que le observa como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy, antes de continuar, necesito saber si alguna chica Tenoh me puede expresar su punto de vista de esta situación, a veces me cuesta ponerme en el lugar de Haruka, y no quiero que sea escrito solo desde el punto de vista de Michiru, después de todo, tampoco ella lo está pasando muy bien. **


	3. Chapter 3

El viento comienza a soplar con fuerza mientras su motocicleta se desliza por ese camino por la orilla del mar, la noche desciende y las estrellas titilan en el cielo cuando finalmente detiene su carrera. No es posible. No puede ser verdad que esa chica sea su otra mitad. Una cruel jugada del destino. Sonríe amargamente al recordar su reacción de perplejidad y las primeras palabras que le dirige: No pareces humana… Yo lo siento…

Claro que no parecía humana, fue lo primero que pensó cuando levantó la vista y vio a ese ser angelical, a un ser que no podía ser de este mundo, a una sirena que acababa de salir del fondo del océano. ¿Cómo podía estar con ella? ¿Cómo decirle que no es lo que aparenta, que a pesar de verse como un muchacho en realidad es una mujer? Ese "lo siento" no era porque no le había gustado, sino que por lo que jamás podría ofrecerle: una vida normal, una familia. Y todo lo que atinó a hacer fue a salir huyendo antes de que le rechazara, a que se burlara de ella, a que… realmente se acabara todo antes de empezar.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento le desordena el dorado cabello, como regañándole y a la vez consolándole.

-Ya lo sé… huyendo tampoco ganaba nada… ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de decirme algo más que hola. Supongo que no la veré más, no supe su nombre, ni donde vive, nada. Todo por mi cobardía.

Las semanas pasan lentamente, se despierta en medio de la noche viendo esos ojos azules como las profundidades oceánicas, ese cabello que jugaba con el viento como si fueran olas. Si al menos supiera su nombre, algo que le dijera dónde encontrarla, poderla ver aunque fuera desde la distancia, escuchar esa voz suave y dulce.

Mira la hora: ya debe levantarse para ir a clases, además hoy tiene ensayo junto con la camerata de estudiantes. Al fin conocerá a esa chica de la que dicen que es la más bonita de la universidad y de la que su amigo Ryota dice es un demonio con el aspecto de un ángel.

Mecánicamente realiza sus rutinas diarias, toma su mochila y sube a su moto para llegar a la universidad. Se detiene en la cafetería a comprar un café y un galletón de avena con pasas para desayunar.

-Hola, preciosa. Te ves radiante hoy -saluda a la chica de la cafetería-, debe haber ocurrido algo bueno, ¿no?

-Sí, algo muy bueno –la muchacha extiende la mano izquierda, dejando ver un anillo- estoy comprometida, me casaré en tres meses.

-¡Wow, felicitaciones, a ti y al afortunado que nos deja a todos con el corazón destrozado por llevarse a la chica más linda de esta ciudad.

-No pueden quedarse con el corazón destrozado, especialmente porque jamás les di motivos para que se hicieran ilusiones.

-Pero aún así… -toma su mano y la besa- una pérdida para toda la humanidad.

-Haruka Tenoh, no tienes remedio. Pensé que cuando llegara a cero tu contador dejarías de andar coqueteando con todas.

-Ya ves que no es así, el contador llegó a cero, se detuvo y la vida sigue como siempre.

-Pues debieras darle un empujoncito, las cosas no se te van a entregar siempre en bandeja.

-No, pero simplemente no puede ser, no será.

-Vaya que eres cobarde. Una gallina.

-No lo niego. Soy una gallina porque no me atrevo a volar.

-Pues tendrás que volar, Tenoh. Mira la hora.

Haruka mira el reloj que tiene en la muñeca y abre los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Demonios! Llegaré tarde, Ryota me matará… Adiós, preciosa, y ¡suerte!

Toma su vaso y el galletón, y corre hacia las salas de ensayo de la camerata, al doblar en una esquina vislumbra una cabellera ondulada como las olas, y unos ojos como zafiros, pero sigue corriendo.

-Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca, ahora ya no solo sueño con esa chica, sino que creo verla.

Llega a la sala de ensayo, Ryota le está esperando y le saluda con cómico gesto de desesperación sentado frente al piano en el que toca una partitura.

-Afortunadamente llegaste, pensé que ya no venías –cierra su comentario con un acorde y se pone de pie para cederle el lugar a Haruka.

-Sabes que siempre llego, no importa que, nada me detiene.

-Nada excepto esa chica. La del contador.

-No quiero hablar de eso –niega- fue muy extraño, además ni siquiera se su nombre, y dudo que la vuelva a ver.

-Cobarde, una y mil veces cobarde. Y te lo diré hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-No me importa. Ahora, si me lo permites…

Comienza a tocar una melodía que va improvisando en ese mismo instante, no es una gran obra, pero es linda, expresa el temor que sintió de ser rechazada, el arrepentimiento por haberse comportado de esa manera con esa chica. De pronto escucha la melodía de un violín que se une a lo que toca, pareciera que fuera una conversación entre dos almas…

-Muy bien, jóvenes, pero ahora tenemos ensayo para la próxima presentación –interrumpe el director- aparentemente se ha formado un buen dúo. Michiru, tu pianista se llama Haruka, Haruka, ella es Michiru.

Las personas que le tapaban la visión se mueven y dejan ver a ese ángel caído del cielo mientras siente que la sangre huye de su rostro, la tierra se abre a sus pies porque esa criatura perfecta que conoció a la orilla del mar le mira como si acabaran de cruzar su corazón con una espada.

* * *

**Gracias a Aidan Ross, The Eternal Voyager, Chofis389, LIGlez B y especialmente a Alexia, mi lectora desde Serbia, por sus reviews y a CrapyCrap por darme la clave que necesitaba para escribir desde la perspectiva de Haruka. Y gracias a los que se detienen a leer esta historia, desde lugares tan lejanos como Hong Kong, Polonia, Alemania y el Reino Unido. Por favor, dejen sus comentarios acerca de esta historia.**


End file.
